A new species, really?
by A.Nathan.P.S
Summary: A series of unfortunate event always happened to Kurosaki Ichigo. But now it takes on a different form, this one was the ordinary girl who came to his town with the most unusual ride. She fell from the sky. No literary she did.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there lads, just so you know this is just a project for me. I have been watching this series for years and have been wondering if I put it with Bleach would it be interesting or not. This is just the first chapter so if people like it I will continue it. On with the story then and of course I don't forget the disclaimer.

I do not own Bleach or the series (I won't tell you the name for it will be a spoiler). I just own Kara really.

|| Characters speaking in Japanese ||

Chapter One: The Woman Who Fell From The Sky

It was a beautiful evening in Karakura Town. The light breeze that was floating in the air had signed that it was almost fall. The sun was almost in its turning point having the moon taking its place. But of course a beautiful and peaceful town such as this always has a darker side. A shrill scream echoed through the city, a monster with a peculiar mask ran through the city chasing a little girl that had a chain dangling in the middle of her chest. She was running and screaming for help yet none of the people help her or even run from it as if they never saw them.

The monster chased them until they entered the forest. She was panting hard and looking back she saw that she had gained some distance from the monster. But because of her eyes looking elsewhere she didn't notice the branch that was in front of her head. She fell with a thud to the forest floor and fainted for a while. When she opened her eyes once more she saw that the hollow was in front of her.

She could definitely see the monster clearer. She studied the mask and found the most enticing thing about it was the smile that stretched out from a cheek to the other. Its eyes were the most terrifying since she could feel the blood lust from its gaze.

"Hmm, what a sweet soul you have little one." The monster laughed.

The little girl could only screamed in fright and the monster only laughed even harder than before. She put up a fight for a while but knew it was futile since it was a lot bigger and stronger than she was.

"I like it when they resist first. I know that you're going to be tasty."

With a last effort the girl cried out for help with all her might hoping that someone would come and save her. She closed her eyes and screamed for dear life.

"HELP!"

A shadow fell on top of the monster, he slashed through it and the monster cried out from pain. When the monster cried, he swooped to get the little girl away from the monster. The girl was cradled in his arm since she was rather small while the other one was carrying his sword. He flash-stepped a few feet from the monster and placed the girl near a tree.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

The little girl opened her eyes to find chocolate brown eyes staring at her worried. She also noticed the bright orange hair that resides on top of his head. A strange color of hair for someone who lives in Japan, she thought.

"I'm okay, thank you." she smiled at him.

He smiled at her back and his attention turned back to the monster that had attacked her. It was clutching its' back that was dripping with blood because of his blade. His smile turned into a scowl and found that the monster was none other than a hollow.

"You soul reaper always interfere with our food. Hand her back boy and you will be spare." The hollow said. The boy merely scoffed at him.

"Yeah right, like I'm willing to do that. You're going back to Soul Society whether you like it or not."

The hollow only roared at him of anger and charged to him. The boy didn't move an inch from fear and stand his ground. When the hollow was right in front of him, he jumped as fast as lightning and slashed the hollow's mask making it shattered.

The hollow roared once again and began to be transported into Soul Society. Noticing there weren't any danger left he put his sword behind his back but before he could went back towards her he noticed that the little girl was already accompanied by another Soul Reaper.

She has short black hair that framed her face but what was mesmerizing from her feature was her indigo eyes that could reflect emotion that sometimes he couldn't. She was talking to the little girl that she needed to pass on from this place another one other wise she would be hunted by another hollow.

"But I'm scared. What if I got lost or don't know how to do something?" the little girl asked her.

"You'll be fine beside you will be guide there every step of the way just tell them that Kuchiki Rukia send you here okay?"

The little girl, finally convinced, nodded her head and Rukia performed a konso on her. They watched as she turned into a speck of light and went up towards Soul Society. Rukia only sighed in sadness as of late they performed konso to many children and her heart ache because of the loss of children in the world. Noticing his friend's sad thought he nudged her lightly making sure that she didn't venture too deep.

"What are you thinking about, Rukia?"

"I just noticed that this is the tenth time we performed a konso on children, Ichigo. I wondered what happened in here."

"People die every day Rukia. It's our job to meddle with the spirit world not with the human world. You know what happened last time you did that."

She shuddered remembering what happened when she transferred her powers to Ichigo accidently interfering the human world. She remembered when she was almost executed because of that and of course she remembered Aizen and his war towards Soul Society. The war that cost almost half of Soul Society in shambles.

Ichigo also couldn't forget about it. How could he when he lost his Soul Reaper power in exchange of defeating Aizen. His journey to regain his power and see his friends from Soul Society once more and of course the betrayal of Ginjo.

Rukia took out a cellphone that was made by Uruhara to contact Soul Society but when she did send them the message it told her that she couldn't send it due to interference of signal. She sighed annoyed by the circumstances.

"Ichigo lets go there's another hollow on the other side of the forest."

And with that they flew away from that place into the next one not noticing the hidden figure between the trees.

Months went by and the hollows kept coming of course it wasn't a problem for Ichigo but it threw him off balance with his study. He was almost left behind because of Aizen's war but he managed to catch on with the others.

He was on his way home when Rukia called out his name. He saw her in a gigai walking towards him.

"Ichigo a herd of hollows came from the east side of town. You need to come quickly I need your help."

Without hesitation he decided to help her. Popping Kon into his mouth he stepped out from his body and instructed Kon to go straight home and stayed in his room with no side tracking to another place.

"Oh you no fun, Ichigo. What if someone in dire need of help needs me?" Kon asked him.

"The key words is If Kon. Now go home or else." And with that he flew up into the air leaving Kon behind.

Ω

Ichigo slashed the last hollow that the herd brought from Hueco Mundo. He finished it with his Getsuga Tenshou and put the blade back. He watched as Rukia meddle with her phone checking for another hollow. She was taking a long time for checking hollows when he decided to ask her what's wrong.

"I think the phone is damage or the signal is very poor but it also happened yesterday otherwise we would be able to locate the hollow very easily but I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Can it still track down hollow?"

"It should be even with its' bad signal it should be right-"

Before Rukia could finish her sentence the both of them dove to the side for another hollow went charging towards them. The hollow charged towards them again in no time but this time towards Rukia. Ichigo shouted her name in concern since she was dazed for not realizing fast enough. Ichigo sprinted in front of her to protect her and slashed the hollow but to his surprise the hollow dodged and grabbed his zanpakuto. It flunged him over its' shoulder as far as it could so that he couldn't interfere with its' prey.

"Rukia watch out!"

Rukia flash-stepped behind the hollow and prepared a kido to take the hollow out. She thrust her arm out to do the incantation.

"Hadō #31: Shakkahō"

A red orange orb formed on her palm and fired towards the hollow. A fire followed by a boom and smoke was the view in front of her. The hollow nowhere to be seen she was shocked to find the hollow was still there and a green barrier was generated in front of it. In that moment she knew that this was no ordinary hollow they were facing.

The green barrier disappeared and the hollow came charging towards her again but Ichigo stepped in front of her and used Getsuga Tenshou to kill it but it barely scratched the hollow and the Getsuga Tenshou merely bounced off of it.

The hollow charged through them and flung them separately now heading towards Ichigo but before it could attack him a scream resonated through the area and suddenly a girl fell through the sky between Ichigo and the hollow.

A rather huge crater was made because of the impact and out of curiosity Ichigo took a look to find a girl lying in the middle of it and took a look of her surroundings. She wore a white button up shirt with black trousers and a tail coat to accompany the style she wore an oxford shoes that had a color of red sand. Her clothes was rather tattered the exact opposite of probably the cost of it, he thought. She jumped in surprise after finding the hollow that was in front of her.

"So what is our status?" she asked him.

He only stared at her in shock and thousands of questions were on his mind. Who is this woman? Where did she came from? Why did she dress so fancy? Did she really fell from the sky?

"Oy I asked you a question. No need to be so flustered because of a girl fell. For sake you didn't even help her." He only scowled at her even though his tinted pink cheeks was because he was caught staring.

"I'm supposed to ask you question, dammit. Why did a girl fall out of sky? And who are you anyway?"

"To answer your question it was none of your business and second …"

"Well I'm waiting!"

"Oh shut up it was in the tip of me tongue!"

The hollow roared once again to gain their attention once more. She focused on the hollow once more and scanned on how to defeat it. She reached towards her pocket to find it empty of her belongings.

"Shite, I hate not carrying anything. Damn you stupid space ship could've got me damn sword if you are of help."

She rummaged her many pockets and found something in one of her inner pocket from her coat. She grasped it and almost cursed for her only weapon was a ruby red screwdriver. Ichigo stared at it unbelievable of her ridiculousness.

"A screwdriver will not kill a damn hollow!"

"Oh shut up you ginger I know it!"

Even though she told him that she still used it to scanned the hollow and in an instant the result came.

"So it uses Huon particles in the air and turns it into shield then. Alright guess I just need to find your weak spot then."

"Huon what?"

And with that she ran towards the hollow and it also charged to her. She slid downwards and found the weak spot of it. She took out her screwdriver light it up and screw the Huon converter and the hollow howled in pain. She took another run and signal Ichigo to finally attack it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

And with that the hollow finally disappeared. She went to the other girl who was watching the entire time and reached to help her. Rukia introduced herself to her and asked her for her name but she gave the same answer to Ichigo. Ichigo went towards the both of them and scowled at the new comer.

"We need you to come with us."

"Like I will do that without complain."

"Please you came out of nowhere, fell right in front of us and expect us to not question anything?"

"Yes?" She replied. Ichigo only scowled even more. He grabbed her hand and planned to dragged her to Uruhara's place.

"You know what I'm craving something sweet today."

And with that suddenly she fell forward and Ichigo caught her. That was the last thing she remembered before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So how was it? Hope the first chapter is getting you all excited. I know it's a shitty chapter and please enjoy the next one. It's a bit of a filler actually for this chapter. Anyway thank you for reading this and of course the disclaimer.

 **I do not own Bleach or the series I'm going to cross it with. I only own Kara.**

Ω

Chapter 2: Regeneration

The slumped body of the girl was on Ichigo's arm. A while ago, she passed out and he had no idea of why she had suddenly done that. He, as usual, panicked but Rukia only bonked his head and told him to rush home so that the girl could be exam by his father and now here he was rushing towards his home with Rukia not far behind. He had hoped that his father, Kurosaki Isshin, was home.

"Dad!" he shouted once he had arrived.

Hearing his son's distress call, Isshin jumped from the living room to the front door as soon as possible. He saw Ichigo there with a girl in his arms passed out without question Isshin instructed his son to place her in the medic room and blocked the view from his daughters' sight.

Ichigo placed her on the bed and rushed back upstairs to get inside his body. After he'd done that he went downstairs again to check up on the situation again. But before he could, Rukia went into his room through his bedroom window and stopped him from doing that.

"Wait, Ichigo. We need to contact Soul Society after what happened." She said.

"I know, Rukia. But we need to see what my dad has to say after I brought her here."

"Ichigo, we just fought a hollow that had a new ability and this girl came out of nowhere yet she can kill it with a screwdriver? That doesn't make any sense!"

"You think I didn't notice! That's why we need to come downstairs immediately to know what the hell is going on." He shoved her and began to stomp downstairs.

Rukia called him several times but he just ignored her. He went past his little sisters and saw that they were curious to see who had he brought home. Hearing footsteps from the stairs the twins noticed that their big brother was coming towards them.

"Ichi-nii, what happened to her?" Yuzu asked him.

"Yeah and what's with her clothes all raggedy like that? Did she get into a fight?" Karin asked him too.

Ichigo couldn't give them the right answer because in truth he was as clueless as them both even though he was present when she arrived. From the slit of the door, he could make that his father was diagnosing the usual procedure to her, trying to find the cause of her sudden faint. She looked perfectly healthy to him if you disregarded her clothes. But now he began to notice the trace of sweat covering her face indicating that she was burning up.

"Honestly I have no idea at all."

After Ichigo said it her face suddenly glow a hue of gold and green. He burst into the room and found that not only her face but her entire body had glowed. With her sudden glow a steady amount of reatsu began to increase around her but this was not an ordinary reatsu. He noticed that whatever it was has an effect to the people around him.

He noticed how his father was sprawled on the floor like he was pressed with it and Karin who stood there frozen yet the interesting one was that only him and Yuzu was the only one who wasn't affected by it.

"Ichi-nii what is going on here?"

Yuzu ran to him and hugged his waist out of fear. He hugged her back to make sure that she felt safe. He noticed that she was crying because of it and he didn't want to see her cry. He needed to get her out of here the problem is how. He couldn't leave Karin and his father behind but he also couldn't stay here. He had an idea, even thought it was not the best one, to make sure that his family is safe from whatever the girl was emitting.

"Yuzu, I need you to be very brave because for now you are the only one I can count on."

Yuzu nodded and wiped her face of tears and put on a brave face. Good, Ichigo thought. He didn't know how to comfort her sister if she kept on crying.

"I need you to take Karin outside and call Uruhara to come here okay?"

She nodded and began to do her duty. He went to his father who was sprawled on the floor and began to pick him up. He noticed that his father scrunched face as if he was holding out pain or fighting against something and that made Ichigo move faster. After he was outside he opened the door of his house to try to stop her. He didn't know what the girl had done but she needed to be stopped sooner or later.

When he reached the door of the medical room, he noticed that she was still glowing albeit faintly. He began to think that maybe if he woke her up she would stop her own body for emanating the weird reatsu. So he tried several ways, he tried to shake her awake but to his annoyance she didn't even stirred and he began to slap her cheek lightly but it didn't do anything. He went with the last resort which was screaming at her right in the ears.

"Oy, wake up!"

With that she stopped her glowing immediately but he noticed the trail of light that came out of her mouth and into the open air. Out of curiosity he tried to catch it with his hand yet when he opened it the light has gone and the girl jolted awake breathing rather harshly and that scared him a lot.

Ω

With Ichigo dismissing her order she went to Uruhara shop to fixed her phone. When she opened the door she was greeted by the young Ururu.

"Hello there Kuchiki-san, what do you need?"

"Can you get me Uruhara to come here Ururu? I have something to be fixed."

Ururu nodded at her and proceed to guide her into the shop and made her sit down to wait. Rukia was greeted by Tessai serving her tea and asked if she needed something else. She declined politely and proceed to wait.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san what can I do for you?" Urahara greeted her and began to sit opposite her.

Rukia took out her phone and placed it on the table for Kisuke to look.

"I have trouble with the service to contact Soul Society and not only that but to track hollow as well can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kisuke began to examine the system of the phone and she saw him frowned which was not a good sign if it came from him.

"To be honest, Kuchiki-san I, myself, have no idea. It seems that the problem was not from the phone or the signal itself but from the Soul Society." Rukia eyes widened from surprise.

"But that's nearly impossible because the twelve division had just recently updated the new system a few weeks ago before I left. Captain Kurotsuchi will never let that happen."

"That's the thing, Kuchiki-san. I tried to contact Soul Society myself but alas they were unable to be reached as if all the system in this world and Soul Society went into haywire."

Rukia could only sit there in silence. She didn't know what to do. At first she wanted to report to Soul Society about the girl and the unusual hollow that popped up. With the system down and these events that happened in Karakura town things are getting suspicious.

"Is there anything unusual that happened recently, Kuchiki-san?"

Before Rukia could answer a commotion happened in front of the shop. With curiosity the both of them went there to see one of the Kurosaki sibling talked franticly with Tessai.

"I was told by Ichi-nii to get Uruhara Kisuke to come home. It's emergency please."

Uruhara, of course, went forward and tried to calm her down a little since he couldn't understand a word from her mouth. When she had calmed down a bit he asked her once more.

"Now tell me, Yuzu-chan. Why does Kurosaki-san wanted me to come there?"

"It's my family they can't move at all."

And with that Rukia flash stepped to his home without a second thought.

 _Dammit Ichigo why do you always gone into trouble when I'm not there_ , she thought.

Ω

AN: And that's a wrap…. Hehehe sorry if it's rather short cause I was supposed to be studying for my midterm but I procrastinated for this. Crossing fingers to hope it was worth it. Leave a like and comment I want to see what everybody thinks about this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach or the series I'm going to cross it with. I only own Kara.**

Ω

Chapter 3: A Friend or An Enemy

The girl woke up and squeaked a bit. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the brown eyes that were staring right at her. She scanned him for a bit, orange hair, a scowl on his face, and the trace of dimple on his cheek. She relaxed a bit for seeing a familiar face but that didn't mean her guard was down. Not in a million years.

"How the hell did I get here?" she asked him.

"You passed out. I carried you here." He answered the scowl never dropped from his face.

"Oh, thanks lad."

Silence now settled between them while it happened the girl scanned her surroundings. She noticed that she was in a middle of mediocre clinic and that she was lying in the middle of the bed. She carefully stood up on her own stumbling on her feet in the middle of it. Ichigo moved to help her but she stopped him.

"I can do it on my own."

With that he moved away from her and came back to his original position. She steadied as best as she can with one of her hands anchored on the bed. She took light footstep toward the window and pulled back its' curtain. She saw the sun had already set casting a red and orange hue in the sky. She took note of the place trying to pin point her location. But to her shock she couldn't find any and that made her panic a bit.

"What year is it?"

The question that flew from her mouth made Ichigo threw her a weird look. He thought that she would ask about where she was or at least how long had she went out. But a question is a question and therefore he must answer.

"June 26th, 2018"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes blown wide with shock and her frizzy hair had gone even wilder than before, he didn't expect that reaction.

"June 26th, 2018?"

"Yes."

"June 26th, 2018?!"

"How many times have I told you? Y –"

Before he could continue his words he saw her stood there in shock. She couldn't believe that the old machine took her some time where she was told to avoid. That old blasted machine of her father really needed to be tinkered, she thought.

"I didn't catch your name though before." Ichigo told her.

"Right, hello there lad, my name is –"

She blinked and thought very carefully.

"Wait, you couldn't even remember your name!"

"Well what do you expect? I was in for a pretty bump on the head. But really it was in the tip of my tongue that I could simply taste it."

"That's a pretty weird analogy. Anyway where are you from? Since I can pretty see that you're not from around here even though you spoke very fluent in Japanese."

"Oh and what do I look like then, lad?"

Ichigo moved his mouth to answer her but before he could do it she was already leaping towards the mirror on the room. He saw weird things when he became a soul reaper and he thought he could never see anything weirder than that, well he thought wrong.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah! The ears are completely fine for now not too small and not too big, a perfect fit. My goodness the hair! Could've done better with a red hair though."

She examined herself on the mirror and done some silly poses. She'd done some cute pose, sexy pose and serious pose looking extremely pleased with the result.

"Forget it, this is perfect anyway. Can have too much with self-loving can you?"

She turned to look at Ichigo finding him with an expression she couldn't quite comprehend. She raised an eyebrow for him and broke it with a question.

"Anyway, what's your name? I can't call you lad forever can I."

"It's Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You were name after a strawberry." She spluttered a bit.

"Of course not what kind of a sick parents that would name their child that! Besides it meant to be a number one protector." He said with a little bit of a red face.

"You sure do look like it." she teased him even more for that.

He only glowered at her while she smirked at him teasingly. She patted him in the head for a bit to keep him to calm down.

"There there sweety, there is nothing wrong to be called as a strawberry. They taste pretty good though."

He swatted her hands away and a slight pink tint came from his face. She grinned at him even more knowing that he was easily annoyed and she could work with that. Her smile dropped and a serious expression rose from her face.

"Someone's coming."

The door to the clinic opened with haste and in the middle of it a slight out of breath, Kuchiki Rukia came into view. She moved in between the two of them and put some distance between Ichigo and her.

"You have been emanating a serious amount of reatsu and immobilize some innocent people. State your case stranger or I'm gonna have to attack you for attacking my people!"

"Rukia stand down! She is not a threat!"

Ichigo tried to reason with her but Rukia wasn't listening to him as if her ears were plugged in. He took a look across the room and saw the blank and serious look came from her. Not even a second ago she was teasing his name as if someone had replaced her.

"I have no purpose here what so ever! I'm just a simple traveler with a few case of bumps in her head." Rukia scoffed at her.

"Yeah right, I can tell from a single look that you at least have a concealed reatsu but I know that you tried to suppress it."

She stared at Rukia in surprise. Not many people knew about the energy and especially if she landed on 2018, the human wasn't supposed to know about it until later in their years of evolution. What was the saying again? Oh right, curioser and curioser indeed, she thought.

"You mean the huon particles?"

"How do you know about that?" Rukia asked her.

Her hands were ready to drawn out her zanpakutō. Rukia couldn't trust the girl in front of her. She didn't know why but her guts were never wrong when it came down to danger.

"We are all surrounded by the energy of course. You are not a human are you?"

Now it was the opposite. Rukia stared at her in surprise. The soul society and soul reaper was supposed to be classified thing and this human girl figure it out as simple as a snap of a finger. But that didn't make her trust her even more.

"By the looks of your robe and the sword that you are about to drawn out in case I attacked you. You are a soul reaper that was stationed here. It was hard to find them around in daylight and I assume that you know her, Ichigo."

"Don't bring him into this mess, human."

Rukia unsheathed her sword and took a defensive position. She couldn't risk it with her knowing that she was a soul reaper she could take a guess too and it told her that the girl in front of her was not an ordinary human. Before the fight even began, Uruhara Kisuke came to her view and saw him looking serious for once.

"Stand down, Kuchiki-san. She is not a threat."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. Classes were stressful at the time.**

 **Ω**

Chapter 4: Virilium Core

"I got a bad feeling about her, Ichigo."

He turned his head to Rukia, currently they were in Urahara's place and the girl was placed in one of the guest room. They were separated since Rukia still didn't trust her. Ichigo was getting annoyed by Rukia's attitude toward her. Sure she almost paralyzed the people near her but she was unaware of her doings.

"And why would you say that, Rukia?"

She folded her hands like it was the most obvious thing in the world. A woman suddenly fell out of the sky and exude a massive amount of Reatsu into the world, Rukia would think that Ichigo was a dumb flying monkey. Yet he was the entitled savior of Soul Society.

"I think the event was obvious enough. You can't be that dumb."

Ichigo merely scoffed at her and folded his hand mimicking her.

"I'm not, Rukia. It's just not fair to judge a person for something that they can't control."

Rukia wanted to scoffed at his sentimental reason but hold it off. She knew that if she had done that it would make her look like a hypocrite. After all, she knew that to an extent he could relate to the stranger. Uruhara might have been telling her that the stranger was not a threat, she wanted to believe it and for heaven sake she wanted too. But somehow there was something that made the stranger mysterious and Rukia was not having it.

"If Uruhara said she is safe than I believe him."

Ichigo told her coincidently with her own thoughts. She knew that she needed to trust their judgment like how she did with Ichigo but there was always the warning in the back of her head that screamed to get out.

"I wish it was that simple."

Cue Uruhara came out of the other room with the stranger behind him. The girl still had her raggedy clothes on, a tense smile worn on her face and Rukia believed that whatever conversation that had gone between Uruhara and the stranger had not gone well. The stranger came over to the both of them and Ichigo with Rukia faced her off in an instant.

What did not Rukia expect was to have the stranger bowed down towards them as a form of apology. The stranger made an unpredictable move as such that left Rukia bewildered and flustered. She looked towards Ichigo and found him in the same predicament. They did not know how to react to this.

"I am terribly sorry to cause such ruckus between us. Forgive me for the intrusion and the scenes I have made."

Ichigo had already ushered the girl to make such a big deal out of it and ordered her to be casual. However Rukia was still in a state of delirium when the stranger made her apology. She did not expect that at all not from a foreigner. Ichigo still flustered about the stranger formal apology began to look towards Rukia for help. Noticing her flustered expression, he back handed his companion head to regain consciousness.

Rukia yelped and glare at Ichigo. She wanted to bonked him in return and manage to hold her horses when she noticed the stranger's smile.

"What are you smiling at?"

The stranger caught off guard began to blush a little and stuttered.

"You two reminded me off someone."

And with that explanation the stranger regain her composure and preceded her words of apology and gratitude.

"I also wanted to thank Kurosaki-san for bringing me here. I want to express my gratitude by owing you one wish only even though we got off on the wrong foot."

Ichigo only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for that. The stranger is peculiar for sure and when he looked at Rukia he knew that she was thinking of the same thing. Ichigo didn't get any bad vibes from her but from the looks of it Rukia wasn't having her at all. He knew that the midget was always going to be on guard but this is just simply ridiculous.

"You don't need to do that." Ichigo urged her.

The stranger only frowned in dissatisfaction at her reply and only urged him more to accept her offer.

"How odd, I refuse that you are refusing my offer. I want you to take it for favor in the future."

Ichigo was getting annoyed by the stranger. First, she showed him the apology that was way over the top and made him loose his façade. Second, she somehow manage to embarrass him even more by the offer she had made. Lastly, she was now urging him to take that offer forcefully when he knew he didn't need it.

"Fine whatever. I accept your offer."

The stranger beamed in happiness and thought about hugging the boy in front of her. Knowing that the boy was easily flustered and she could connect two and two together –Ichigo and Rukia are definitely dating –she settled with a smile on her face.

"Now that has been dealt with, she will be staying in the shop with me." Uruhara interjected.

"WHAT?"

Ichigo and Rukia shouted at the same time. Uruhara and the girl just sweat dropped at their reaction. The both of them, Ichigo mostly, asked her if she was okay with this, if she wanted another option, but what caught her off guard was his last question.

"Does Uruhara force you into this?" he asked.

The girl only shook her head lightly and saw that Ichigo was not buying her answer at all. She finally convinced him with a rather odd comment.

"He did not force me into this, Kurosaki-san. But neither did I agree with him yet we agree to disagree."

Ichigo only stared at her blankly not knowing what she had meant. The girl was, of course, messing with him giggled slightly and looked at him with a small smile.

"To put it simply, Kurosaki-san, I gave Uruhara-san my consent to live with him."

"Well you could have just said so." Ichigo glared at her.

"Where's the fun in that." She replied teasingly.

Uruhara faked coughed to get their attention from each other. He was quiet certain that the orange haired boy was quite attached to the girl even though they just met a couple hours ago. With their attention focused on him, including Rukia, who was watching the girl with wary eyes they waited for Uruhara to talk.

"Since she will be staying with me for quiet sometime she would be in my care and therefore I decided that she will stay low for now. That means minimal contact from anyone in case Soul Society had heard of her. Kuchiki-san, I asked you for help to not report this to Soul Society first until we can tell if this is worth reporting or not. I know that incident like this rarely happen and worth reporting but I have a feeling that if we report now we won't be able to investigate it further."

Rukia stand there in silence, she wanted to protest against it but she knew what Uruhara said was the truth. With Soul Society intervening they would only apprehend the girl and told them to not look into it anymore. Even though Rukia didn't trust her she was still curious about the girl identity and her reason. She looked toward the girl and tried to examine her. With her raggedy clothes and demeanor she looked rather harmless but when she peered into her eyes Rukia somehow knew that the girl knew more than she let on. Rukia sighed in defeat and nodded her head, a silent promise to Kisuke that she would not report this to Soul Society.

With that a sigh of relief was heard from the room and across the hall. Ichigo wanted to reprimand his old man to not snoop up around his stuff since his sisters were following on their father footsteps but knew that it was a foolish attempt since his father will only do it again.

Kisuke and the girl began to said goodbye to him, Rukia and his family but before they could walked out of the door Rukia called out to her and went near her.

"Before you go I wanted you to identify something for me."

The girl waited for her to continue and Rukia rummaged her pockets and found what she needed to identify. It was small and silver in color, she put it in the girl hand and she took it without fear. The girl inspected it rather closely and widened her eyes when she managed to found the answer.

"Where did you get it?"

But before Rukia can answer her, she already shoved her way into Ichigo's home and laid the device on the coffee table. His sisters surround her immediately and the rest also followed. She took out her screwdriver and a white beam shot out from the front of her screwdriver. He was rather confused because how can a screwdriver actually help.

"How can a screwdriver help you? Unless you want to fix something." His dad asked her.

Took the words right out of my mouth, Ichigo thought. She looked towards them and saw the same confused expression plastered across their face. She ignored them for a while and began to scan the small device again with her screwdriver. It beeped rather loudly and she gasped excitedly.

She muttered to herself rather happily and turned towards them again. An explanation was needed indeed since she could see that even the smartest man in the room was looking at her rather questioningly.

"This is not an ordinary screwdriver. This is what you call a sonic screwdriver."

Cue the look of interest and awe at their eyes. The girl only smiled knowingly at their hidden thoughts. She flipped the sonic in her hand but it fell from her hands and into the floor. She tried to catch it midair but fate seemed to tell her otherwise. She picked it up swifly from the floor and pocketed it again.

"How did you get it?" Yuzu asked her.

"Doesn't matter but what matter is what Rukia held in her possession. This is basically an extraterrestrial device that I have not seen in a long time. Rather dangerous since it was powered with an inflammable core and radioactive. But since not one of you seemed affected by it I guess it was stable enough to be used. Where did you get it, Rukia?"

"Your crash site. When the hollow disappeared it fell to the ground and I recover it yet I wasn't able to identify it."

The girl nodded and began to inspect it more. Ichigo looked at her eyes that were flamed with questions and passion. He could say that she looked cute at that. Ichigo blushed in embarrassment at his thought and face palmed rather hard at his own thought. Thankfully the others didn't see him and he sighed in relief.

"Fascinating with a Virilium core it should be radiating with radioactive. You should be dead in second you come in contact with it yet here you all are still alive."

With unresolved determination the girl decided that she would need to break the promise with Kisuke to come back to the crash site. She asked Rukia to take her there since she didn't know her way around here. Rukia agreed with her and ignored Kisuke's demand that Rukia could persuade the girl to lay low.

With that the two of them bid their goodbye but alas the girl was called once more by one of his sister asking for her name.

"Onee-sama we didn't get your name before, what is it?"

To his surprise it wasn't Yuzu that asked her but it was Karin and the girl only smiled at her and without hesitation she told her.

"It's Kara. See you around, Kurosaki-san."

"Call me Karin, Kara-chan."

Kara smiled widened and Karin smiled back at her albeit small. They made their way towards the shop and Rukia also bid her goodbye. Ichigo's final thoughts were the girl's name that was short but rather sweet.

Kara, huh.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Long time no see, peeps. No need of a long chit chat just enjoy it. Don't forget to leave a review or like. Geronimo!

Ω

Chapter 5:

Kara walked towards the middle of the crater accompanied by two Soul Reapers. Rukia was examining her surrounding, trying to pin point what was out of the ordinary of her already extraordinary life. While Ichigo stood in the sideline, guarding the female from another attack of the hollow.

Kara took out her sonic and scanned everything in the crater, the soil, the air and even the device that Rukia managed to obtained from their previous battle. Kara ohh and ahh-ed in wonder from the result of the scan that the sonic made. Rukia didn't understand the point of this visit began to get annoyed at her.

"What are we exactly looking, Kara? We have been searching for more than a couple hours and I've grown tired of it."

Kara rolled her eyes at her, she wanted to speak to Rukia about what exactly they're searching but she also noticed that there are chances that she might not understand at all of what they were searching about.

"We're looking for a frequency that resonates with the device, Kuchiki-san. This device that you acquire is something that a normal alien let alone a human can't simply get with a flick of their hands." Kara explained.

Rukia raised her eyebrows at her statement, she was rather disturbed by her words especially the normal alien one and thankfully she wasn't the only one who notice it.

"Are you saying that aliens are real?" Ichigo asked her.

Kara just nodded her head and focused more on scanning their entire surrounding. Ichigo however guffawed at her idiocy and almost went down on his knees. Kara looked at him strangely while Rukia on the side didn't understand what the jest of it was.

"You honestly belief that aliens are real?" Ichigo asked her after he managed to calm himself down.

Her only reaction was a tilt of her head in question and looked at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't they be?"

It was at this moment that Ichigo began to doubt his statement saying that Kara was an idiot. He wanted to belief her but at the same time the reasonable side of him still doubted her. Of course this was the twenty first century, there were many 'evidence' of the so called extraterrestrial lives.

"Show me then."

Ichigo squared off to her appearing intimidating. There was one thing that he didn't like in this world and that was a lie. With what happened after Aizen, he was quite distrustful towards words especially the ones that was uttered by Kara. While Ichigo went busy with his mind, Kara took one of his hands and held it in her own.

"You know what they say about the beings that could never have been seen or hiding under the shadow. How the world seems to spin yet we never fall. Who Ichigo? Who could support this world yet still lives within it? They are around us, in the ground we marched in, in the waters that we feasted upon and in the air we breathed in."

Kara led his hand towards the shaky surface of Earth and spread his hand to feel what she felt. She closed her eyes and Ichigo followed suit craving for her knowledge of the world, in that moment he knew what she meant. He could feel himself calming and in tune with the nature, he could hear the soft whispering of people in the distance and vehicles marching down the road not too far from them but what intrigued him was the white noise that he couldn't describe that was underneath the ground.

He focused more, searching for the noise again and he could feel the foreign language that was spoken beneath him. In surprised he released himself from Kara's grip and looked at her. Uncertainty that mingled with curiosity swam in his eyes. What was that? He thought. Through his eighteen years of living he thought that his knowledge of Soul Reaper, Hollows and other things in between was the only thing that lived in this world. But now he knew the truth that the world is so much wider, so much fuller and so much dangerous.

"I cannot show you how I know things about the secret that must never be told, an unspoken knowledge throughout humanity that mingled with one another. I don't know who I am; I don't know where I came from but all I know is this."

Kara walked and looked him in the eye with unspoken words dancing in her eyes. Ichigo could not comprehend of his new found knowledge. But he met her eyes with certainty and trust knowing that she didn't lie. Her words were the truth.

"If people asked me about it, if people asked me to show it then I am ready to give them this layered worlds. This tremendous, glorious, infinity layered worlds where everything doesn't have to make sense, where everything doesn't always bid to the rules of physics, where everything starts with a simple mind and wonder. That Ichigo is what I know about the world I live in."

And in that moment her sonic beeped rather loudly and Kara quickly took it out. She read the result of the scan with anticipation. She made a sound of victory and jumped up and down lightly and began to walk towards Rukia, kissing her in the cheek. Rukia made a noise of surprise and wiped her cheek frantically and made a disgust sound in the back of her throat.

"Why would you do that?" Rukia asked still wiping her cheek.

"That my friend is how the Xeharation express their joy."

She walked away from them fifty meters apart and began to scrub the ground. Ichigo and Rukia glanced in each other with confusion and began to ask themselves on why she done that. They asked this question of course without actually conversing it. Kara on the other hand began to look for another clue of the mystery. Her hand found sticky goo, in color of white, Ichigo and Rukia saw it and began to gather around Kara.

"No way," Rukia asked.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at Ichigo deadpanned. Kara laughed at his expression of dumbfound and looked at Rukia. She let her explained it to him and Ichigo could only get more dumbfounded.

"You are much more of an idiot than I thought," Rukia remarked.

Ichigo got ticked off by Rukia's words and before he bonked her head, she already interrupted him.

"That Ichigo is an essence of souls," Rukia explained.

"Technically, it's called Huon Particles that is literally a fundamental of our beings." Kara further explained.

"I thought it's an essence of soulds?" Ichigo asked her.

"Don't be stupid, Kurosaki-san. There are no such things."

Rukia and Ichigo looked towards one another in confusion and began to question the mind of the woman they were looking at. An enigma indeed, Ichigo thought. Believing in alien yet thinking that souls were just mere stories. How peculiar indeed.

Kara suddenly leaned towards the white goo and took a sample with her finger and licked it like a Popsicle. Ichigo in shocked almost slapped her hand away from her mouth. He grabbed her hand and when Kara almost licked it again he kept his hand in front of her mouth, giving her distance.

"Don't do that!" Ichigo demanded her.

Kara only blinked in as much as surprise as he did.

"Why not?" Kara asked.

"It's just disgusting really. You are licking of what maybe remains of a Hollow. Aren't you disgusted by it?" Ichigo wondered.

"Didn't Hollows use to be human?" Kara asked Rukia knowing that if she asked Ichigo; she wouldn't get a proper answer.

Rukia's silence was already an enough of answer for Kara. She looked towards Ichigo again and gently removed his hand from her wrist.

"I just killed a man, Ichigo. A code that I bid even though I have forgotten the rest of my memory was to not kill someone no matter how cruel they are or deserving of the act."

Ichigo let her go, knew that somehow her words are right. She walked away from him and away from the crater. He let her go and wanted to say a few words to her when suddenly he felt a trap door from beneath his feat. Black surrounded him abruptly.

"Ichigo!" was the last thing someone said before he fell down into the black hole.


End file.
